


Restored Peace

by saucegay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucegay/pseuds/saucegay
Summary: Luke seeks out Han once everything's over.





	Restored Peace

Hair sticking up at every angle, clothes torn and eyes that looked like they had seen hell and back, Luke panted as he breathlessly stepped into Han’s cabin. 

“Hey,” Han began, stepping closer to Luke, “Hey, hey, it’s going to be okay.” His arms wrapped around the smaller man and began rubbing his back. He knew what this was about, why Luke had come. 

“He was my father,” Luke cried. “I killed my own father.” 

Han sighed. There were a thousand different ways to respond to that and he knew that most of them would only make things worse. 

“Shhh, kid. It’s alright.” But it wasn’t. The universe had lost its regime of evil overlords but more importantly to Han, the love of his life had lost the father he never knew he had. “You have Leia and I, still, too, and we both love you very much.” 

Han felt the movement of Luke’s face rubbing against his shirt, his hands moved to hold Luke’s head in his hands. Peering into those eyes, Han saw such such sadness that he never wanted to see reflected in those blue pools ever again. He bent down to kiss Luke’s forehead. “I’m here for you, Luke. If you need anything, _anything _, just please let me know.” Han had meant it as a reassuring goodbye, he wanted to check on Chewie and Leia but what Luke did next decided that that would have to wait a moment.__

__As he was turning to go, Luke grasped at Han’s shirt to keep him from leaving. “Can you stay please,” he said softly, nearly a whisper._ _

__“Of course.”_ _

__Their meeting took place inside of the Millennium Falcon parked in one of the garages of the rebel base. It was one of the few places Luke knew they could meet alone, and even then with all the festivities it was likely someone would be able to seek them out. But for now they had a quiet moment together. Han’s feet headed towards Luke and he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and then another supported Luke’s knees so he was being held in his arms. Han fumbled as he got used to carrying Luke's weight but after his first steps was able to carry the blond to his bed._ _

__“There you go, sweetheart.” Han tended to use nicknames like that teasingly with Leia but with Luke they were all genuine. Luke was dropped down gently onto the mattress. Positioning himself over the smaller man, Han wrapped the two of them in the bed’s covers._ _

__“You know, I never met my father either.”_ _

__“Really?” Luke’s voice was strained, as if he had dehydrated himself crying his eyes out._ _

__“Yeah, my mom told me once she wasn't actually sure who he was. He was either one of two men she knew but both of them left when they found out she was pregnant.” Han let out a soft chuckle, “She told me all about them though, before she died.”_ _

__“You...were an orphan?”_ _

__Han was a private person, Luke knew this. He knew how hard it must be for him to open up to Luke like this, and it made him love him all the more._ _

__“So I understand what you're going through right now, I know how bad it is.” Han sighed and began rubbing circles into Luke's back. Another kiss was pressed to his forehead as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms._ _

__Peace had been restored to the universe, and Han Solo himself made sure that that peace reached Luke Skywalker too._ _

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the first fic ive finished since 2013 and at least i dont hate it 
> 
> also the stuff about han's past i made up going along with what's canon ill probably be proved wrong once the han solo movie comes out but whatever


End file.
